Un año contigo
by Darky.Doll
Summary: Gino desaparece en una fecha muy importante y Lelouch lo sabe; pero al final del contra tiempo celebran un hermoso aniversario atrasado... ¿O algo mas? Gino x Lulu - One shot .


Hola querida gente... Parece que se acercan las épocas navideñas y no me voy a quejar... Solo que hoy traigo amigablemente un regalo para una persona a que se lo debo. ¡Espero y lo disfrutes! En estorecompenso el retraso, creo.

**~ Un desayuno contigo ~**

Una hermosa relación tenían, dulces 365 días que se fueren como un suspiro para el. ¿Que abra pasado en todo ese tiempo? Suponía que ahora ya nada lo podría asombrar, esedía, un común 12 de Diciembre para otros, para otros no, pero esos otros no le importaban. Solo le importaba el, y nada mas que el. La persona que tenia al lado que le robaba mas de un suspiro y un pensamiento.

-Dormilón... Despierta- dijo el joven de cabellera oscura y orbes moradas

Si lo pensaba dormido era tan tierno y encantador, pero le gustaría algo especial por ser ese día. Se había tomado la libertad de hacer un exquisito desayuno con todo lo que le encanta a aquel rubio... ¿Pero este pensaba que dormir era mejor? ¡Claro que no! esperando pacientemente por las buenas pero no parecía ver señal de atribución.

Suspiro y se puso de pie dejando de lado su momento amoroso de la mañana, tenia que hacer las compras para la comida; tal vez estaba cansado de undía de trabajo o a saber que cosa. Ya fuera de casa le esperaba un día agotador por ser 12.

**~ Una tarde sin ti ~**

Poco después abrió los ojos y miro con cuidado al lado de el una bandeja con un delicioso aroma a pesar de que ya tenia rato ahí de seguro ya estaba frió y aun así se lo comió, ya de seguro el pelinegro se había ido a hacer los deberes y el como siempre levantando se tarde.

Pero tenia un buen pretexto, que no podía explicar pues no seria lo mismo, se puso de pie y se empezó a arreglar; seria un día largo y no tenia que perder ni un tiempo de ese amado día, preparando algunas cosas en una mochila que se la colgó antes de salir, despidiendo se de un hermoso perro labrador.

Iba a tomar el auto pero no resulto; se lo había llevado su amado compañero, bufo por lo bajo algunas palabras y tuvo que caminar para no agarrar el otro auto que era aun mas llamativo, se topo en el camino con cierta persona.

-¿C.C?- dijo curioso al ver a la peliverde

-No encuentro a Lelouch- se quejo la mujer de mala gana

-Hn a donde voy tal vez lo encuentres- dijo como tal vez una invitación

-No tengo de otra... Me compraras pizza-

**~ No es lo mismo sin ti ~**

Un camino largo, la peliverde era muy molesta y parecía que lo hacia adrede, le seguía el paso a como podía y a saber por que pero si la perdía ella le haría la vida imposible en otra ocasión, era obvio que no era lo mismo si iba con el pelinegro que se había ido y no lo encontraba en el centro comercial. Se acerco a una local donde había bastantes accesorios que C.C andaba viendo.

Por su parte tomo algunas cosas y las compro para guardarlas con el resto de cosas que había comprado, la peliverde lo miraba de reojo y formo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que estaba viendo algunos anillos bastante caros a simple vista.

-Feh... Al final terminara conmigo- murmuro para si empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida

Al lado del rubio que venia atrás con mente perdida; tal vez estaba divagando algún tema sin sentido.

**~ ¿Lo hemos olvidado? ~**

C.C se fue por otro rumbo dejando al rubio el cual tranquilamente llego a casa y vio la ausencia de su pelinegro, suspiro y camino hasta suhabitación donde acomodo las cosas que compro y dejo unas otras tantas sobre la cama sacando algunas cosas y empezando a hacer algo entre ellas. Las estabaenvolviendo.

Escucho sonar su celular y lo contesto, al terminar la llamada dejo de hacer las cosas para dirigirse a las puertas del armario y abrirlo.

¿Por que la suerte le jugaba tan mal? en su mirada se notaba enfado y tal vez tristeza al momento de sacar un elegante traje con verde.

**-Hya... Como tarda Gino- se estaba cansando de esperarlo**

**Desde la tarde que llego no lo vio, ni lo escucho**

**Preparo una elegante cena y demás**

**Pero nada fue lo que encontró o residió**

**Enfadado dejo todo y subió para ir a otra habitación y dormir ahí**

**No quería entrar a esa habitación...**

**Del maldito que lo traiciono en ese valioso día.**

**...**

**Pasaron los días**

**Y mas pasaron**

**Y no llegaba**

**Se preocupaba**

**Pero no lo quería admitir**

**Por lo tanto sufría la consecuencia de la frustración.**

**...**

**La puerta se abrió y entro el rubio**

**-Maldita sea... Tendré que conseguir algo mas normal de trabajo-**

**Murmuro pasando por el salón y subiendo las escaleras**

**Donde escucho algunos ruidos en su habitación**

**Enarco una ceja y abrió la puerta**

**-¿Lelouch?-**

**Al alzar la mirada se topo con el rubio**

**-¡GINO!- salto y lo abrazo llorando**

El rubio lo abrazo y rió divertido de algún modo el pelinegro estaba llorando por algo y ya podía saber que era.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Me dejaste casi dos semanas solo-

-Problemas de trabajo-

-¡En nuestro día!-

-... Eso no lo tenia planeado-

-TONTO TONTO NI TE DISCULPASTE-

-Perdón pequeño-

Le acariciaba un poco el cabello mientras le sonreía algo alegre.

-Además no te he podido dar tu regalo-

-¿Regalo?-

-Un año contigo son 365 días especiales cada uno-

-¿Qué es?- dijo ya mas emocionado

-Púes...-

**Luego de la tardanza**

**Lelouch alegre con su rubio le dio un beso**

**Con una hermosa sonrisa y ya no estando triste**

**Río alegre al ver que Gino le había alegrado otro día**

**Con retraso lo regaño sin dejar aviso**

**Con alegría lo residir**

**¿Que podía ser mejor?**

**¡Un hermoso aniversario atrasado!**

**Que contar sea único.**

Lo se, es lo mas raro que me ha quedado, pido disculpas xD

Espero que esa persona sepa que es ella a la que se lo dedico

Va... xD tu puedes otosan descubre lo. Ya se que escribí muy raro es te one shot comprendan lo por favor n nU.

Espero comentarios ^^ por favor.


End file.
